Promise Me
by visionary dreams
Summary: AU / NARUSAKU: She was pessimistic and closed off from the world and he was on cloud nine 24/7 it seemed. It wasn't quite love, but maybe something in between.


**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

* * *

**Promise Me**  
_visionary dreams_

* * *

**N:**

Tsunade dismissed her calculus class, and as the students left, she held up her hand and signal Uzumaki Naruto to her desk.

"Wassupppp granny-sensei!" his contagious wide grin was in place and Tsunade twitched at the nickname, thinking if this wasn't Naruto…

"I don't know if it's come to your attention_ baka_," she stressed and his grin still remained cheeky, "but you're failing calculus."

His grin faulted and his expression was one of bewilderment.

"Wha—? Tsunade-sensei! C'mon, I studied so hard for the last test!" he protested upset.

She pursed her lips, "I know Naruto, but that doesn't seem to be enough. I think you'll need a tutor and I'll let you know by tomorrow who I find."

Naruto bid her goodbye with a sour face, and shifted his orange bookbag on one shoulder, heading out to the senior parking lot. Kami, did he hate calculus and his father for suggesting it. Too many numbers and formulas and equations and oh my kami—the numbers were following him around.

Shaking his head to rid his funny thoughts, he reached his bright yellow jeep parked beside's Sasuke's black mustang. _Good_, Naruto thought, _of course my bitch was gonna wait for me._

Laughing to himself, Naruto called out "Aye yo bitch!" to his bestfriend who gave him the up nod in return. He reached Sasuke and they knocked knuckles, leading up against Sasuke's ride.

Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were already present once Naruto arrived. They were all messing around as usual, and that thought alone made Naruto smile. Friends since Pre-K the group remained close throughout elementary, middle, and now high school as seniors. Although, a few "honorary members" were missing.

"Kiba, you're a walking dick." Ino finally settled for as Kiba finish telling them about his newest fling.

The boy in return shrugged shamelessly, winking, "You know you want this dick Ino."

The blonde wore a look of disgust, flipping the brunette boy off, hopping in Sasuke's passenger seat.

Shikamaru looked between the two lazily, and Sasuke played his bass system loud in the parking lot.

This was their afternoon routine everyday and has been since their freshman year at Leaf Academy.

"I can't believe I'm failing calculus again!" Naruto threw his hands up in frustration.

"It's cuz you're a dumbass," was Shikamaru's snarky reply, smirking as Naruto's left eye twitched.

"It doesn't help that you're all obnoxious," Sasuke chimed in, pushing Naruto off his hood, opening his door, and settling in the driver's side. "Now get the fuck off and out of my car so I can leave." This was of course directed towards Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

As Sasuke's pulled out of the parking lot with Ino most of all the students had left and gone home for the day.

Kiba and Shikamaru bid Naruto goodbye and promised to see him at Sasuke's house later for their usual bro time.

Naruto hopped in his jeep, speeding to his dad's house.

Coming to a red light, Naruto ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. This calculus and tutor thing were reallyyyy gonna be a pain in his ass.

The next day had passed by so quickly and smoothly for Naruto he had completely forgotten about complicated math and tutors all day…until, of course, he reached his seventh period class with a groan and he found his legs moving even slower than usual as he tugged his way to Tsunade's class.

Opening her door with a groan, Naruto braced himself.

The class was only halfway filled up and Naruto was almost all the way to his side until Tsunade caught him and called her to his desk.

"Araaahhh," he moaned, pouting, before suddenly perking up, "Who is it Tsunade-sensei, just lay it down on me hard! I got this!"

Because he was a Uzumaki,_ especially_ Uzumaki Naruto, and Uzuamki's could do and face anything life thrown at them.

The older lady rolled her eyes playfully at her student, and shuffled some papers on her desk, before looking up, "Haruno Sakura has agreed to tutor you."

Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at his teacher and mentor, "Who?"

* * *

**S:**

It was late by the time Sakura got off work. She was hungry, tired and exhausted and she still had to take a shower, study, and do homework.

She almost wanted to cry as her newly pink vans stepped in a puddle of mud. _Of course_.

Because not only had she used half her paycheck to pay for the shoes, but also, because life just hated her at the moment.

Or, well, most of the time, anyway.

In a slightly bad mood, Sakura reached her door step with heavy footsteps, her pink hair falling in front of her eyes as she searched for her key in her tote.

Finally finding her key, she unlocked the door, and pushed it open. She was graced with the scent of peppermint and alcohol.

That meant Tsunade was home. Taking her shoes off by the door and dropping her bag on the couch, Sakura reached the kitchen to find the older women hunched over the counter with a shot and a bunch of ungraded papers.

Tsunade and Sakura had a funny relationship. Well, not really funny, but odd. Not the bad odd either, but the unusual odd.

Tsunade was Sakura's godmother and Tsunade took Sakura in almost over two years after her parents had passed.

Barely glancing in Tsunade's direction, Sakura strolled over to the refrigerator. This was how it was most nights in their housewhole. Tsunade would drink and stay up late, finishing up her job. And Sakura would come home after work, do her homework, and go to bed. It was quiet and peaceful most nights and that's just how Sakura liked it.

"Oh!" Tsunade finally glanced up, her eyes slightly glazed, "You're home, Sakura! Sit down, I gotta talk to you." She motion for Sakura to take a seat across from her.

Getting a soda, Sakura sat across the older woman. "What is it?" she asked, opening the soda.

"I need you do a big favor for me," Tsunade pursed her lips, taking off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I need you to tutor a student of mine. Is that alright?"

Of course Sakura nodded without a doubt because Tsunade had done so much for her over the past couple of years, she couldn't even think about denying the women of anything.

"Good!" Tsunade clapped her hands together, taking another shot, "It's Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

Sakura really wished she would've shook her head no.

* * *

**AN: **this story is so much fun to write.  
well, i hoped you liked it! (: & pleaseeeeeeeeeeee **review**! cuz everytime you review i send you a preview of the next chapter (; kthxbai!


End file.
